Don't Get Cocky
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: When Zebura of the Four Heavenly Kings is asked to teach a certain Rikudo Sennin a lesson about power, the Gourmet Hunter decides to have a bit of fun. Slightly strong language. Go ahead people. flame away!


**Alright so I'm sure many of you are going to flame me for making this, and probably don't believe for one second that this is even possible. Well as you should all know, you're dead wrong :P So flame away! It's the truth about what would REALLY happen if these two met. But if you're in good humor and have knowledge of Zebura, then you'll enjoy this one shot. By the way, it's a semi-spoiler for most recent Naruto chapter. Remember to review and favorite for me!**

Don't Get Cocky

It was just a normal day for Zebura, out with his fellow Heavenly Kings, Toriko, Sunny and Coco. Well okay, 'normal' may be the way these four would put it, but it was far from the normal for the rest of the world. The Four Beasts were getting ready to come to the Human World, and everyone was in a panic. The military was readying their arms and the human race was bracing for the worst possible scenario. Despite this, the Heavenly Kings were sitting at a table and enjoying a casual meal together.

Zebura was woofing down another plate of meat, barely registering what the others were talking about. He could hear them of course, but to him it was all just useless talk. They were going on about all these possibilities with fortune telling or crap like that.

"So basically, the person who knows 'more ways to win' than anyone else is also the person who's made the most mistakes." Toriko reasoned, slurping up a plate of noodles. "Wouldn't you call that a victory in itself?"

"Interesting theory. What do you think Zebura?" Coco asked, three of the Four Kings turning to Zebura. The Bishokuya finished off another plate before huffing out.

"Whooooo…. The fuck cares?" Zebura answered easily, earning a sweat drop from the three in response.

"I guess so…" Toriko muttered in agreement, before the four returned to their meal. Coco suddenly raised his head in alert as his eyes spotted a swirl of air forming on the roof beside their table.

"Something is here!" Coco shouted in alert. Toriko and Sunny were finally able to see it, but now it had turned into a portal of light. Zebura merely smirked and stood up.

"What the heck is this?" Sunny shouted, preparing his Hair Feelers.

"It's a portal to another dimension, and it looks like that bastard needs help again." Zebura declared, stepping out in front of his fellow Bishokuya. Suddenly the air formed into a bright circle of light, and walked out a man with a long brimmed straw hat and a blue and white vest with the crest of a lightning bolt on the front.

"Zebura, your assistance is needed in another dimension yet again." The man spoke, his blue eyes turning to the Bishokuya.

"Another bastard getting too cocky huh? Alright, I could use a work out before we kill those Four Beasts." Zebura declared with a grin.

"Wait, Zebura! Who is this, what is going on?" Toriko asked frantically, confused horribly by the situation.

"You're both being very vague about this, it's not beautiful!" Sunny protested, sharing Toriko's and Coco's confusion.

"My name is Raiden. Long ago I had met Zebura while he was in prison, and asked him to help put an end to villains of other dimensions who have become far too powerful in their own right." Raiden explained, crossing his arms patiently as he awaited Zebura.

"Basically he asks me to beat the shit outta some cocky bastards and he gives me good tasting meat when I'm done. Just a week before I got here, I beat some cocky ass Soul Reaper." Zebura explained casually, cracking his neck as he stepped next to the portal.

"His name was Aizen Sousuke. We thought that he might possibly prove too much of a challenge for Zebura but… as he would say, he got cocky and was utterly beaten within an inch of his life." Raiden declared, looking slightly perturbed by the memory.

"He was immortal, so I just beat his ass until he couldn't move." Zebura said crossing his arms. "Now who's the bastard I need to drive to extinction?"

"His name is Madara Uchiha. He has gained the power of the most powerful being in his world. He has multiplied his strength far more than I expected, and has become too much for his worlds own heroes. Put an end to him, once and for all." Raiden told him, making Zebura give a dark grin.

"The strongest in his world, huh? Sounds like fun. Let's get going. I'll be back, assholes. Don't go starting the fight without me; it'll only take a minute." Zebura declared, and without a moment's hesitation, jumped through the portal Raiden made for him.

* * *

The battle final battle of the Great Shinobi War seemed to last for ages. Madara was revived, and what was worse, he was more powerful than he was before his death. The only man who had been able to stand against him yet was Maito Guy, who in a brave sacrifice, opened the Eight Inner Gates to unleash a powerful attack. Despite his superior power, he was unable to kill the powerful Uchiha, and was unable to continue after landing his most powerful attack. But when he seemed to be unstoppable, Naruto and Sausuke made a return from the dead, even more powerful than before.

They stood there in wait, knowing Madara had left only momentarily. He had taken Kakashi's Sharingan and used it to open up Kamui and travel to the alternate dimension where Obito was hiding with Sakura. In a last ditch effort, Obito saved Sakura and sent her to back to Naruto and the others. Now the original team 7 stood together, awaiting their great foe.

"Be prepared for anything. If he's got his Rinnegan back in both eyes, who knows what he'll unlock." Kakashi warned the two.

"You don't have to tell me that." Sausuke spat, narrowing his eyes as a swirl appeared in front of them.

"Alright Sausuke, follow my lead!" Naruto declared smugly, preparing one of the black sage balls for an attack. Madara finally came through, Obito and Black Zetsu appearing behind him. He stood up confidently and his eyes scanned the group before him, a dark grin plastered on his face.

"So is it called teamwork if you all die together like this?" Madara taunted, raising his hands to prepare an attack. He scanned the group curiously and prepared his Rinnegan for a frontal attack. Sakura looked at Naruto and Sausuke with admiration and fear, never wanting the two to split up again. Instead, she started to form her Ninpou Souzou technique, manifesting her chakra.

"I'll distract him… keep at him." Sakura declared, jumping forward.

"Wait Sakura!" Naruto shouted, trying to stop his friend. She stopped dead in her tracks though, not because of Naruto's words, but because a large white light shined between her and Madara. The current Rikudo Sennin widened his swirled eyes in question, mirroring the looks of his opponents. Suddenly the large form of the Bishokuya Zebra stepped through, a dark split jawed grin covering his face.

"Oi, which one of you bastards is Madara?" Zebura asked, looking from Naruto to Sausuke and then finally Madara himself.

"Who might you be filth?" Madara asked, glaring at this new figure. Zebura raised a dark brow at the Rikudo Sennin and his grin grew wider.

"Looks like we got a volunteer here. You getting cocky, huh?" The Bishokuya growled out, gripping his shoulder and cracking it. Madara narrowed his eyes before scoffing.

"Scum who just randomly appears is still scum. Die with the rest of these trash." Madara declared, brushing him off. Zebura merely grinned deeper, cracking his fingers.

"Try and entertain me a bit, will ya?" He said in answer. Madara let out another grunt in annoyance and suddenly the wind started to move around him.

"Hey buff scary guy, watch out! Several of his-" Naruto started, but was shocked to see Zebura catch two of the invisible clones with ease, while the other two had attempted to hit him with no affect. Madara widened his eyes in shock along with Team 7.

"How did you know?" Madara asked curiously. Zebura smirked and tightened his grip on the unseen forces.

"I could hear em movin' around. Whatever the fuck these are, they ain't completely camouflaged to every aspect." Zebura declared, inhaling a large breath of air.

**Sound Bazooka!**

In one deep breath, Zebura unleashed the power of his voice in one swift movement. The ground around him and those watching shook and were slightly blown back, even Naruto and Sasuke. Team 7 covered their ears, unable to take the loud and high pitched sound.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto shouted, trying to talk to the others. But his voice was overwhelmingly covered by the continuous roar from the Bishokuya.

"Such power…" Madara muttered in shock. From his point of view and from what Sasuke could also see, Zebura's attack had brushed aside the Limbo clones of Madara with ease. They were not completely defeated, but they were terribly overpowered.

"You still gonna talk shit?" Zebura growled, cackling as he wiped his face of some excess saliva. Madara grinded his teeth and glared at the Bishokuya.

"This world is mine now!" He roared in response, flying up into the air. He raised a hand in the air and gathered the chakra around him before putting his hands together.

**Chibaku Tensei!**

In a great quake, the earth began to form together and fly up into the air. Zebura narrowed his eyes as he watched the rocks float above the Rikudo Senin.

"Those are bigger than before! And there's a ton of them!" Naruto gasped, prepping one of the Bijuu Dama's. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and black flames started to form around him.

**Susanoo!**

**Tailed Beast Ball, Spiraling Shuriken!**

In a flash, their attacks were launched at two of the meteors. Naruto's Bijuu Dama dwarfed the rocks, and Sasuke was able to slice through one in mere moments.

"Looks like you all aren't super useless, huh?" Zebura laughed, watching their attacks. "Your friend better move if he doesn't wanna get caught in my attack though."

"What?" Naruto said, blinking at Zebura. The Bishokuya gathered air to his chest, and a light purplish wave started to form around his mouth. Naruto feared the worst and looked back up at Sausuke.

"Hey, Sasuke! Get out of the way before he-"

**Voice Missile!**

In one great roar, Zebura unleashed a powerful wave of his voice. Sasuke widened his eyes and flew as quickly as possible away from the falling meteors, as they were soon blown away in a brilliant explosion that dwarfed even the power of a Bijuu Dama.

"That was amazing…" Naruto muttered, at a loss for words at this new comer. Sasuke was nearly caught in the explosion, but was luckily only sent hurtling toward the ground instead of receiving any real damage.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted before jumping off to the young Uchiha.

Madara himself was for a loss of a better word, both impressed and fearful of this new stranger. He groaned in aggravation, for so many things were getting in the way of his plan. He looked up to the air and started to fly toward the moon, hoping he could get in range of it to make his final attack. Too late did he notice a ball of black energy floating above him.

"Oi oi, where the fuck you think you're going?" Zebura growled, and suddenly the black ball shot down at Madara.

**Meteor Noise!**

With a thunderous impact, Madara was struck hard from above, causing him to cough up blood as he was sent rocketing down to the ground.

"_The force of that attack was incredible…" _Madara thought as he collided with the bedrock. He suddenly felt glad he had not been on the receiving end of the Voice Missile launched earlier, for it seemed to be more powerful.

"I ain't done with ya, scum bag." Zebura growled as he suddenly appeared in Madara's face. He grabbed him by the neck and inhaled a breath of air.

**Machine Gun Voice!**

Zebura let out a barrage of sound bullets into the Rikudo Sennin's face, tearing off his head plate and damaging him greatly.

"You monster…" Madara groaned out, trying to escape Zebura's clutch.

"Let's finish this off." Zebura said with a dark smile, inhaling a breath again. He widened his eyes as he heard movement around him and realized what was happening.

"Nice try, bastard." He said, letting go of Madara and screaming out his voice attack.

**Voice Cutter!**

In one swift blast, Zebura heard his attack pierce the invisible clones and sending them on their backs. Madara took this chance and flew away from Zebura at break neck speeds._ "This isn't possible! With all this power, they are nothing! He is nothing to me! I'll end this once and for all!" _He looked up to the moon and smiled, flying up closer and putting his hands together.

"When someone comes close to the moon possessing the power of the Rinne, a new eye will be opened that will be opened to project the infinite dream upon the world." Madara recited, putting his hands together as a new eye started to sprout from his forehead.

"Now, Infinite Tsukiyom-" Madara began, but was stopped when out of nowhere, an image appeared in front of him. It was a large monster, its skin green and its face a horrible mass of teeth smiling at him. It was covered in a cloak like that of the Reapers and even wielded a scythe itself. Madara stared in fear and confusion as he started to hear a low rumbling that was like footsteps but also a dark growling.

**Death Sound**

In an instant, Madara felt his body beginning to crumble and wither, all power draining from his body as he started to fall back toward the earth. "How is this… possible? I am eternal…" Madara mumbled out, his life slipping away with every second passing. His body finally turned into that of an old corpse, and he was no more.

"What… was that?" Naruto muttered, sweat dripping down his head.

"What incredible strength… He beat Madara like nothing." Kakashi added quietly, unsure of their new supposed ally. Zebura landed with a heavy thud in front of the group, stretching out his neck.

"That was a nice little workout. I hope that taught all you bastards a lesson." Zebura said, turning back to the four.

"Wh-what lesson was that?" Sakura asked, backing away in fear. Zebura grinned darkly as a portal behind him started to open.

"Don't. **Ever. **Get. **Cocky.**" Zebura declared, sending shivers down Naruto's and Sasuke's spines, for as it was the Bishokuya was primarly staring at them.

"We won't ever, I promise!" Naruto reassured quickly, hoping he wouldn't anger the beast of a man. Sasuke however, trying to be cool again, merely scoffed and turned his head away.

"Whatev-"

**Voice Press!**

In one swift blast, Sasuke was launched far away into a crater, heavily damaged. The three remaining heroes gawked at how easily he disposed of their fellow team mate.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried before running off to aid him.

"Why'd you do that for?" Naruto complained, although immediately fearing for his life when Zebura glared at him.

"The brat's alive, shut up. He was just bein' a cocky little shit. Got a problem with that?"

"No sir!" Naruto immediately said, shutting his mouth closed.

"Good, and stay that way. I might come back here to entertain myself again, got it? So get stronger, but **don't **get cocky." Zebura announced before hopping back through the portal. Naruto and Kakashi just stared at the disappearing figure of Zebura and then back at Sasuke and then at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto complained with a confused shout.

**The End**

**Alright I hope you all enjoyed! Now if you didn't, that's ok because I sure as hell did XD. If you're wondering why I did that to Sasuke at the end, my answer is simple: I have always F**KIN hated Sasuke. And I hate the fact that the writer tried to make him a good guy again. I'm sorry, but I don't care what he does now, I lost interest in him a LONG time ago. He needed to get his ass kicked. He and Sakura honestly ruined Naruto for me. But anyways, go ahead and leave me a review, or flame. Either way It'd be nice to hear from you all. Peace! **


End file.
